nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha Maxis
Samantha Maxis is a character from ''Call of Duty: World at War''. She is on of three female's in the game other than Sophia, Doctor Maxis' secretary, and Sarah Michelle Gellar the new playable charcter in Call of the Dead. She is heard in two radio messages on Der Riese and is the daughter of Ludwig Maxis. By the sound of the message, Samantha, along with her father, are killed by an escaping hellhound (formerly Samantha's pet dog Fluffy), after Maxis' assistant (Richtofen) locks them both in the room with it. Edward then activates a teleporter while Samantha, Maxis, and the Hellhound were inside it. It is possible that Samantha is in some way connected to the child-like voices heard throughout the Nazi Zombies series, then it could be possible she haunts the factory, which could explain the Fly Trap. Items Possibly Related When the Teddy Bear appears in the Mystery Box, a young child's laugh is heard (as well as a more demonic one) and the overvoice of the game says "Bye, bye". In one radio message it is revealed that Samantha and Dr. Maxis were locked inside a teleporter room (Z-C) by Richtofen with Fluffy, Samantha's pregnant, recently zombiefied dog. It is possible that Samantha then started haunting the Zombie/Hellhound incidents, or began sending the zombies after Richtofen for revenge, as a result of this. Also, it is possible that she controls the Hellhounds because the first Hellhound was her dog Fluffy. The Monkey Bomb used to be her toy because if you throw the Monkey Bomb in the furnace, it will start screaming and then explode. After the explosion a girl's voice, possibly Samantha's due to the voice's German accent, will say "Why are you so cruel to Mister Monkey? Mister Monkey just wants to PLAY!!" On rare occasions you will hear the monkey bomb say "You're not Sam!" Then scream as you throw him, Instead of his usual "Ouch and Oof" when he bounces off the ground. The fact that it knows who Samantha is could mean that it's artificially intelligent. Should the voice really come from Samantha, one can come to the conclusion that she liked to play games, most likely with her toys. One example of this is the Hide and Seek challenge that starts after the Fly Trap is activated. The Teddy Bears and Monkey Bomb in said challenge further prove that Sam owned them. It is also possible that she has control over the Hellhounds/zombies, and that the entire incident is just a big game to her. If that is the case then she could be controlling the mystery box. The powerups (such as Max Ammo and Nuke) could possibly come from Samantha as well, as one of Richtofen's quotes is "A gift from Sam? But why?!". Trivia * Some Zombies occasionally yell (what is interpreted to be) "SAM!". * Many of the musical easter eggs are supposed to have been sung from Samantha's view. * Samantha is believed to have two sides: her humane, girl side, and her insane, demonic side. When you teleport in Kino der Toten, you might go to her girl bedroom or her demonic bedroom, among other locations. * Samantha is the cause for the zombie outbreak in Ascension and possibly "Five". Quotes "I want to play a game. Let's play hide and seek." - After activating the Flytrap. "Yay you found one." '- '''After shooting one Teddy/Monkey. ''"Wow you found another one." '- '''After shooting two Teddy. ''"You win GAME OVER!" '-' After shooting all Teddy Bears. "Why are you so cruel to Mr Monkey? Mr Monkey just wanted to PLAY!" '- '''After throwing a monkey bomb into the furnace beside the Thompson. ''"Uh Oh." '- '''When Hell Hounds and a power up spawn after teleporting. "Come find me." - After gaining the 90 second Death Machine on Ascension ''"Uh Oh, NO TREAT FOR YOU!" '- '''When there is no power up after teleporting. ''"HAVING FUN?!" - When Hell Hounds spawn after teleporting. Also to Doctor Gersch as the Gersch Device is activated by Yuri Kravcheski. Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Speculative Content